Bleach : Room Raiders
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Terinspirasi dengan MTV : Room Raiders. Oneshot. Read and review, ya!


A/N : Uh, aku langsung dapat ide begitu nonton MTV Room Raiders. Jadinya ya ku tulis aja, deh… Bisa dibilang ini sebagai selingan selagi kalian semua menunggu chapter Ghost Hunter dan Crazy Medicine update! ^.^ Ehehehe… Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian… Terutama yang baru selesai ujian.

Disclaimer : Hiks, dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan… Bahwa Bleach itu kepunyaannya Om Tite! Hiks… *digebukin readers*

Warning (s) : AU, OOC, terus shounen-ai. Shounen-ainya cuma buat humor, kok!

* * *

**= Bleach: Room Raiders =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =

* * *

**

Selamat datang di Room Raiders Bleach version! Peserta kita kali ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Cowok macho satu ini menginginkan seorang pasangan yang manis, sederhana, pandai, dan rajin menabung. Ichigo adalah anak lelaki yang tidak pernah minta aneh-aneh dan bisa dibilang cukup rajin. Tampangnya bisa dibilang lumayan. Wajah? Oke, dia lumayan keren. Fisik? Sick-pack! Selalu membuat para wanita menjerit terpesona (nggak semuanya, sih).

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Termasuk kakak yang bertanggung jawab dan protektif. Jago bela diri. Bertekad untuk melindungi orang terdekatnya. Hmm, benar-benar tipe cowok idaman…

Berikut 3 orang cewek beruntung!

Pertama, Kuchiki Rukia, dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Pintar dan pantang menyerah. Paling tidak suka pakai celana, lebih memilih memakai baju terusan. Sangat menyukai kelinci. Saat ini sedang bersekolah di sekolah bangsawan, yaitu SMU Seireitei. Tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah.

Kedua, Inoue Orihime. Agak ceroboh dan polos, namun otaknya cukup encer. Kabarnya mempunyai selera yang aneh. Mudah kasihan pada sesuatu dan sangat menyayangi temannya. Merupakan salah seorang korban dari _broken home_. Sudah ditinggal mati oleh kakak lelakinya, sehingga sekarang tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Bersekolah di SMU Karakura dan hidup dengan dibiayai kerabatnya.

Ketiga, Hinamori Momo. Cewek satu ini sangat rajin dan tipe yang setia. Termasuk pandai dikelasnya. Orangnya ceria sehingga terpilih menjadi cheerleader. Agak naïf, tapi tidak salah untuk akrab dengannya. Bersekolah di SMU Rokungai. Tinggal di apartemen.

**Let's start the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki**

Rukia menguap. "Huaaaah… Males banget buat bangun…"

Ting! Tong!

"Tamu? Pagi-pagi begini?" heran Rukia. Dengan penasaran dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "Ya?"

Orang yang bertamu ke rumah itu ternyata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Pakai kacamata hitam dan dibelakangnya ada mobil putih yang bertuliskan _Room Raiders_.

"Ha-Hah? Ta-tapi, aku belum mandi…!" protes Rukia saat orang itu menyeret lengannya.

"Tak masalah! Ayo, ikut!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku ganti baju…" pinta Rukia yang memang sekarang masih memakai piyama chappy kesayangannya. _OMG! Masa gue masuk TV dengan tampang awut-awutan begini?_

"Tidak!"

Orang itu langsung menggendong Rukia dan melemparnya masuk mobil

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG! GUE DICULIK!"** teriak Rukia.

Begitu Rukia sudah terlempar masuk ke jok belakang mobil, mobil pun berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah berikutnya.

* * *

**Apartemen Inoue**

Ting! Tong!

"Huh?" Orihime mengedipkan matanya. Dia sedang membuat sarapan. Untuk sarapan hari ini, dia berencana membuat roti panggang dengan selai kacang favoritnya. Dengan tetap memakai celemek, dia membuka pintu. "Uh? Iya? Ada apa ya pagi-pagi begini?"

Orihime kaget melihat bahwa tamunya adalah seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. "Ikut kami!" Dengan sigap orang itu menarik tangan Orihime.

"E-eeh? Ta-tapi, aku belum mematikan toaster! Juga belum mandi…" kata Orihime.

"Tidak bisa! Ayo, ikut!"

"U-uh… Kalau begitu biarkan aku melepas celemek ini dulu…"

"Tidak perlu!" tolak orang itu. "Ah! Dari tadi, kok, nggak ada, sih, yang mau nurut? Cih!" Orang itu langsung menggendong Orihime dan melemparkannya masuk mobil.

**"GYAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE! TOASTERKU MASIH HIDUP!"**

Rukia menatap Orihime yang sekarang sedang mengaduh karena tadi pantatnya jatuh duluan. "Toaster? Kamu lagi bikin sarapan?"

"I-iya…" jawab Orihime.

"Wah, bisa gosong, tuh, rotinya!"

"Mmm, mungkin udah bukan gosong lagi sekarang…"

* * *

**Apartemen Hinamori**

Ting! Tong!

Cklek! Pintu langsung dibuka oleh seorang anak yang menggunakan piyama biru dengan motif salju dan handuk dikepalanya. Sepertinya dia baru mandi. "Maaf, Hi-"

"Jangan banyak omong! Ikut aku!" kata orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Ha-hah? Apa maksudnya ini? Aku 'kan…"

"Tidak perlu membereskan kamar! Ayo, ikut!" Orang berbaju hitam yang lagi kesal karena nggak ada korban yang patuh. Segera dia gendong anak itu dan membawanya menuju mobil. Anak itu melihat tulisan di mobil itu sesaat sebelum dilempar masuk.

"Room Raiders?" Anak itu langsung melotot. "Hei! Tunggu! Aku ini…"

**BLAM! **Tapi, pintu mobil sudah terlanjur ditutup dengan kasar dan mobil yang ditumpanginya itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"…adiknya Hinamori…"

Rukia dan Orihime kaget melihat anak itu. "Lho! Kamu cowok, kan? Kok…"

"Ini masalahnya! Mereka salah 'culik'! Gue itu adiknya Hinamori! Hinamori lagi diluar kota buat ikutan _dance competition_!" kata anak itu. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"**HAAH?** Kok, bisa salah, sih?" heran Rukia.

"Uh, tapi mungkin dia lagi kesel sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana wajah korbannya?" tebak Orihime. "Tadi waktu menculikku, dia kayaknya lagi _bad mood_ gitu…"

Adik Hinamori itu menghela nafas. "Mungkin… Aku harus ngasih tahu tu 'penculik' kalo dia salah tangkap."

* * *

Mobil sudah berjalan selama 15 menit hingga akhirnya berhenti.

"Eh! Kayaknya mobilnya udah berhenti, nih!" kata Rukia. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka. Lalu nampaklah 3 orang yang membuka pintu mobil. Yang 2 orang sepertinya cowok dan mereka sama-sama memakai baju hitam. Hanya saja yang satunya hitam polos dan satunya ada tulisan 'Room Raiders'. Yang 1 lagi adalah cewek dengan tanktop dan rok mini.

"Lho? Ini siapa?" tanya cowok yang di bajunya hitamnya ada tulisan Room Raiders. Sepertinya dia tadi yang mengemudikan mobil. Sebab penculik Orihime, Rukia, dan Toshiro itu tadi bajunya hitam polos.

"Eh?" Orang yang menculik Rukia, dkk. itu juga heran sendiri. "Lho? Iya… Ini siapa ya?" heran orang itu sambil nunjuk Toshiro.

"Elo itu bagaimana, sih, Renji? Kita bisa-bisa dipecat kalau sampai salah culik begini!" protes cowok dengan kaus hitam Room Raiders itu.

Cowok berbaju hitam polos yang dipanggil Renji itu nyengir. "Ehehe, maaf, deh… Hisagi…"

Cewek berbaju tanktop itu menatap Toshiro. Rambut orangenya yang panjang dan bergelombang itu tergerai dipunggungnya. "Hmm, kamu siapanya Hinamori?"

"Aku adiknya! Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori lagi di luar kota, jadi aku sendirian di apartemennya. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah akan protes gitu ke orang itu!" kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk ke Renji. "Tapi, dia nggak mau dengar trus dengan semena-mena masukin aku ke mobil!"

"Bagaimana, nih, Rangiku-san? Kita batalin?" tanya Hisagi.

Rangiku tersenyum. "Ohoho, no way! Kita harus tetep lanjutin, dong…"

**"APA?"** teriak Hisagi, Renji, dan Toshiro.

"Hei! Aku 'kan cowok!" protes Toshiro.

"Tak masalah… Sedikit bumbu shounen-ai juga lumayan keren, kan?" kata Rangiku dengan penuh semangat. "Ooh~! Ini akan jadi lebih menarik! Yeah! Ratingnya pasti akan melonjak! Uuh, aku sudah tak sabar! Toh, nggak begitu keliatan kalo dia cowok…"

**"HEI! ELO NANTANGIN GUE YA? GUE COWOK TULEN, TAU!"** teriak Toshiro.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita mulai acaranya!" kata Rangiku. Dengan terpaksa, Renji dan Hisagi menurut. Mereka menutup pintu mobil.

"Sebenarnya cewek itu waras nggak, sih?" bisik Rukia ke arah Orihime.

"Uuh, entah," kata Orihime.

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Haah… Sial, matilah aku setelah ini… Hinamori pasti langsung kejang-kejang begitu nonton siaran ini. Padahal dia sudah bersemangat buat ikutan Room Raiders."

"Yah, berdo'a saja biar bukan kamu yang dipilih," kata Orihime. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong kita semua belum kenalan! Aku Inoue Orihime!"

"Kuchiki Rukia!" kata Rukia.

"Tadi aku sudah beritahu, kan? Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro, salam kenal!" kata Toshiro sambil menyalami Rukia dan Orihime.

Rukia mengamati Toshiro. "Ih, tapi, kamu kalo dilihat imut juga. Lucu, deh!" kata Rukia yang lalu mencubit pipi Toshiro. "Masih _baby face_! Beruntung banget anak yang namanya Hinamori itu! Punya adik kayak gini."

"Iya… Kulitnya Toshiro-kun juga halus banget!" puji Orihime.

Belum puas Rukia dan Orihime mencubiti pipi Toshiro, TV kecil yang ada dihadapan mereka menyala. Menampilkan sosok cowok berambut orange jabrik.

"Hai, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo! Salam kenal!" kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum. Rukia dan Orihime terpana.

"Wow! Keren, bo!" jerit Rukia. "Yah, walau masih lebih keren Nii-sama… Tapi, keren tetep keren!"

Orihime mengangguk setuju. "Iya! Macho banget!"

Toshiro menghela nafas dan membuang muka. "Huh! Dasar! Membosankan!" keluh Toshiro. _Sialan… Mimpi apa juga aku semalam? Bisa-bisanya gue nyasar disini…_

"Aku akan memeriksa kamar kalian satu persatu dengan bantuan _spy-kit_ku! Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan pergi kerumah pertama!" kata Ichigo. Cowok itu lalu berlari dan masuk ke sebuah mobil.

* * *

**Rumah 1 : Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki**

Akhirnya mobil putih dengan tulisan Room Raiders sampai di sebuah mansion mewah. "Buset! Mansionnya mewah banget!" puji Ichigo saat dia turun dari mobil.

"Ah! Itu rumahku!" kata Rukia.

Toshiro dan Orihime terbelalak. "Kamu tinggal di mansion mewah?"

"Iya."

Mata Orihime bersinar. "Wow! Berarti Rukia-san itu bangsawan ya! Keren!"

"Pantas aku rasanya pernah tahu. Keluarga Kuchiki ya…" gumam Toshiro.

"Ehehehe…" Rukia kembali menatap TV. "Oh! Kayaknya dia mau masuk ke mansion!"

Ichigo masuk ke dalam mansion mewah itu. "Hmm, hebat. Dalamnya pun 'wow'! Baiklah, sekarang akan kulihat kamarnya…"

"Waduh! Aku gugup, nih!" kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan Toshiro.

Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar tidur Rukia. Cowok itu cengo melihat kamar tersebut. Dindingnya dicat pink dan dipenuhi poster Chappy. Kasurnya dibalut sprei bergambar Chappy juga. Pokoknya nyaris semua yang ada disitu berbau Chappy. Ichigo benar-benar dibuat shock. Mukanya benar-benar jadi pucat! "Umm, well…" Cowok itu nggak bisa komentar apa-apa.

"Mm, kurasa aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya…" gumam Toshiro. Mukanya juga ikutan pucat saat melihat isi kamar Rukia.

Muka Rukia memerah. "Hei! Tak ada salahnya, kan, kalau suka sama sesuatu!"

"Tapi, mungkin ini bukan termasuk dalam tahap yang disebut 'suka' lagi, Rukia-san…" kata Orihime.

"Ini, sih, sudah masuk ke dalam tahap 'maniak'!" imbuh Toshiro.

"Jahat!" kata Rukia.

"Aku nggak bermaksud begitu, tapi kakakku aja sukanya nggak sampai begini, kok…"

Ichigo mulai memeriksa kamar Rukia. "Hmm, ada buku gambar! Sepertinya kau suka menggambar." Ichigo mulai membuka buku gambar itu. Tapi, dia langsung menyesali pilihannya untuk membuka buku gambar itu. _Gambar macam apa, nih? _pikir Ichigo shock. "Uh, sepertinya kau sangat terobsesi dengan kelinci…"

"I-itu gambaranmu?" tanya Toshiro dan Orihime. Muka mereka pucat.

"Iya! Kenapa? Mau protes?" Rukia balik nanya.

"E-enggak, kok!" kata Toshiro.

"Iya, iya! Gambarnya Rukia-san itu benar-benar… Umm, apa itu… Oya! Imajinatif!" seru Orihime.

Ichigo kini mulai membuka lemari pakaian. Di sana ada banyak baju terusan yang tergantung. Nyaris tidak ada rok pendek kecuali rok seragam sekolah. "Wah, aku suka sekali cewek yang suka pakai rok panjang. Lebih menarik." Ichigo membuka sebuah rak yang ternyata berisi pakaian dalam. Cowok itu langsung memerah. "Sebenarnya aku nggak suka melakukannya…" Ichigo menggeledah rak itu sebentar. "Cuma pakaian dalam… Trus…"

Ichigo menuju ke laptop Rukia. "Gue akan melihat isi komputermu. Eh? Tunggu apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibelakang buku-buku dalam rak ini…" Dia mengeluarkan seluruh buku agar bisa melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibelakangnya. Rukia langsung panik.

"Ja-jangan!" teriak Rukia.

"Hah? Memang kenapa?" tanya Toshiro. "Ada apa disana?"

Orihime menyeletuk. "Jangan-jangan ada video porno ya!"

"Eh! Enak saja! Ya bukanlah!" kata Rukia.

"Lha, trus kenapa kamu harus panik?" heran Toshiro.

"Itu…"

Benda dibelakang deretan buku itu kini terkuak. Ichigo langsung terpana saat melihatnya. Diambil benda yang merupakan buku-buku itu. "Kamu… suka beginian?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan buku-buku yang ternyata adalah… koleksi doujinshi yaoi!

Toshiro langsung terbelalak. Orihime bengong. Rukia berhasrat ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku menggunakan spy kit…" gumam Ichigo. Dia membuka koper spy kit yang berwarna putih metalik itu. "Yup, aku akan pakai ini." Cowok berambut durian itu mengambil laptop. Dia menghubungi seseorang dengan menggunakan skype yang ada di laptop itu. "Hai, Ishida!"

_"Ada apa, Kurosaki?"_ tanya cowok berkacamata yang wajahnya terpampang di layar laptop.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan seorang cewek yang punya ini di kamarnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan tumpukan doujinshi yaoi yang tadi dia temukan.

_"Itu… doujinshi yaoi?"_

"Yup."

_"Umm… Yah… Kalau doujinshi biasa, kurasa tak masalah. Yah, kan, sudah haknya untuk menyukai sesuatu."_

"Ok. Sekarang, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan hal ini?" Kini Ichigo mengarahkan kameranya ke kamar Rukia.

_"Astaga! Apa ini? Chappy dimana-mana?"_

"Tepat sekali."

Ishida menghela nafas. _"No comment, dah…"_

"Ok! Thanks, Ishida!" Ichigo menutup laptopnya lalu menuju laptop Rukia. "Sekarang gue akan buka laptopmu…"

"Rasanya aku mau mati aja, deh…" gumam Rukia.

"Sabar ya, Rukia-san…" kata Orihime.

Begitu laptop menyala dan memperlihatkan desktop, Ichigo cengo. Ternyata wallpapernya adalah gambar berbagai macam pairing yaoi! Ichigo langsung menyerah. Cepat-cepat dia matikan laptop itu. Lalu dia melihat ada buku sketsa. Isinya adalah beberapa rancangan baju.

"Wow, kau merancang bajumu sendiri? Keren!" puji Ichigo.

"Yah, kalau kau memilihku, aku bakal membuatkan setelan jas yang bagus untukmu," kata Rukia tersipu.

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai disini! Mari kita kerumah berikutnya!" kata Ichigo sambil mengemasi barangnya. Setelah itu dia keluar mansion dan kembali masuk ke mobil.

"Akhirnya dia keluar!" sorak Rukia. "Setidaknya gue bisa agak lega!"

* * *

**Rumah 2 : Apartemen Hinamori & Hitsugaya**

"Duh, berikutnya rumah siapa ya?" kata Orihime. "Jangan-jangan rumahku…"

"Ah! Sepertinya dia sudah sampai!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo turun dari mobil. "Baiklah, sampai juga di apartemen Rukongai ini… Kalo nggak salah nomer 10…"

"Oh, itu apartemenku," kata Toshiro dengan santai.

"Wah, Toshiro-kun santai ya!" puji Orihime.

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan nggak minat ikut!"

Ichigo masuk ke apartemen nomor 10. Dia langsung kagum dengan penataan ruang tamunya. "Hmm, keren juga… Lalu kamarnya disini. Oke, kubuka!" Dengan semangat Ichigo membuka kamar Toshiro. Dia langsung disambut dengan nuansa es. "Wow! Keren!"

Kamar Toshiro memang bisa dibilang keren. Dindingnya di cat biru dengan lukisan naga es yang terlihat gagah sekaligus anggun. Kasurnya terbalut sprei bermotif salju dengan selimut bergambar naga es. Bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang terpukau, Orihime dan Rukia juga terpesona.

"Wow! Kamarmu keren banget!" puji Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga mau dekorasi kayak begitu! Rasanya sejuk gitu dilihatnya…"

"Thanks, itu aku design sendiri," kata Toshiro.

Ichigo melihat raknya. Isinya ada sebuah bola sepak, papan seluncur salju, dan beberapa pasang sepatu olahraga. "Hm! Kamu pasti suka berolahraga! Gue suka banget sama cewek yang suka olahraga." Lalu Ichigo melihat ada juga deretan piala dari berbagai lomba dari akademik maupun non-akademik. "Wah, hebat banget! Berarti kau jago di segala bidang dari akademik sampai non-akademik! Nggak semua cewek bisa kayak kamu, lho…"

**"GUE COWOK, DODOL!"** teriak Toshiro.

"Hahaha, sabar ya, Hitsugaya…" kata Rukia.

"Hiks… Mimpi apa juga aku semalam…"

Ichigo kini menuju ke arah lemari pakaian. Karena Toshiro cowok, jelas saja tidak ada satupun rok. Untungnya seluruh seragam Toshiro sedang ada di laundry, kalau tidak Ichigo pasti sudah shock karena menemukan ada seragam cowok dilemari itu. "Nggak ada rok sama sekali. Berarti kamu tomboy. Tapi, aku nggak suka cewek yang bahkan tidak punya rok," kata Ichigo. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah patung kaca berbentuk naga. "Keren! Sekarang saatnya aku pakai spy kit!"

Ichigo mengambil handphone yang ada didalam spy kit dan mengetikkan SMS. Tak lama setelah dikirim, handphone yang ada di dekat TV mobil berbunyi. Toshiro mengambil handphone itu dan membaca pesannya.

From : 08XXXXXXX

_**Patungnya keren. Dapat dari mana?**_

Toshiro segera membalasnya. Lalu handphone yang ada ditangan Ichigo berbunyi. Ichigo langsung terbelalak. "Astaga! Yang benar? Membuatnya sendiri? Wow!"

Orihime langsung menatap Toshiro. "Wah? Toshiro-kun membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya. Kubuat saat ada tugas kesenian," jawab Toshiro santai.

"Keren banget! Kapan-kapan bikinin gue yang Chappy ya!" kata Rukia. "Gue bayar, deh!"

"Boleh-boleh saja."

Ichigo mendekati laptop yang menyala di atas meja belajar. "Ahoi, akun facebookmu masih log in!"

"Hei! Jangan sentuh laptopku!" teriak Toshiro.

Ichigo melihat-lihat isi laptop Toshiro. "Hmm, hanya 50 teman? Sepertinya kamu agak tertutup… Yah, gue lebih suka cewek yang bisa bergaul dengan baik di masyarakat."

**"UDAH GUE BILANG. GUE COWOK! SUKA-SUKA, DONG!"** teriak Toshiro lagi.

"Percuma, Toshiro-kun. Mau teriak sampai kapan pun dia nggak mungkin dengar… Ini 'kan cuma TV…" kata Orihime menenangkan.

Ichigo lalu berdiri dan mengemasi barangnya. "Oke, selesai… Sekarang aku akan menuju ke rumah terakhir!"

Toshiro langsung menggertak ke arah TV. **"YA! ENYAH SANA DARI KAMARKU!"**

**

* * *

**

**Rumah 3 : Apartemen Inoue**

"Huaaa! Sekarang giliranku!" jerit Orihime. "Waduh… Gimana, nih… Aku pasti nggak dipilih! Baru masuk aja, pasti dia langsung ill-feel! Huaaaaaa…"

"Hah? Kok, bisa gitu?" tanya Toshiro. "Emang ada apa di pintu masuk rumahmu? Kalo ada tengkoraknya diruang tamumu, sudah jelas dia ill-feel."

"Toshiro-kun jahat, ih! Nggak ada tengkoraknya, kok!"

"Iya, iya, bercanda… Trus kenapa panik begitu?"

"Uuh, katanya dia tadi diculik saat sedang bikin sarapan… Jadi toasternya belum dimatikan," terang Rukia. Cewek maniak Chappy itu menghela nafas. "Hh, kayak gimana tuh rotinya sekarang."

Toshiro geleng-geleng. "Pasti sekarang asapnya sudah memenuhi dapurmu, Inoue."

Ichigo keluar dari mobil lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Hmm, apartemen nomor 19…" Dia langsung menuju ke apartemen Orihime. Saat dia buka pintu depannya, dia langsung disambut dengan asap yang disusul bau gosong. Ichigo shock. **"APAAN, NIH? MASA KEBAKARAN, SIH?"**

Cowok itu langsung menuju dapur. Dia segera mematikan toaster yang menjadi sebab bau gosong itu. "Hmm, sepertinya kau orang yang ceroboh sehingga lupa untuk mematikan toastermu…"

"Aku 'kan diculik waktu bikin sarapan~!" protes Orihime.

"Sabar, deh, Inoue…" kata Rukia.

"Ok! Aku akan masuk ke kamarmu…" kata Ichigo sambil bersiap memutar kenop pintu kamar Orihime. Setelah membuka, Ichigo langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan 'menyilaukan'. Dindingnya benar-benar… Wow… Tiap sisinya berwarna berbeda. Yang utara warna merah, selatan warna hijau, barat warnat kuning, dan timur warna ungu. Langit-langitnya warna cokelat lalu karpetnya berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga. Kasurnya masih lumayan, spreinya berwarna pink dengan motif bunga dan selimutnya bergambar kupu-kupu mengitari setangkai bunga.

"Inoue, kamu nggak tahu apa yang namanya _matching_?" sindir Rukia dengan muka pucat.

"Umm, berapa nilaimu untuk pelajaran kesenian?" tanya Toshiro.

"Uh…" Orihime mengingat-ingat. "Dapat 9, kok, untuk aspek imajinatif!"

Setelah sadar dari shocknya, Ichigo memulai aksinya menggeledah kamar. Di rak banyak sekali miniatur robot dan boneka. Ichigo mengambil sebuah buku gambar. Didalamnya ada berbagai lukisan yang beraliran post-modern alias masa depan. "Hmm, sepertinya kamu punya imajinasi yang tinggi! Aku suka itu," komentar Ichigo. _Yah, walau kamu sedikit punya selera warna yang aneh…_

"Yay, terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Orihime. "Teman-temanku juga bilang begitu!"

Ichigo kini melihat-lihat tumpukan buku. Banyak sekali kumpulan resep yang ada disana. "Kau suka memasak? Wow, aku tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakanmu…"

"Kamu suka masak, Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk. "Iya! Suka sekali! Aku suka bereksperimen! Tapi, entah mengapa teman-temanku nggak mau nyicipin… Padahal enak, lho!"

"Memang apa yang kamu masak?" tanya Toshiro.

"Masakan favoritku! Ramen pedas dengan kentang, mayonnaise, selai kacang, dan cumi-cumi!"

Toshiro dan Rukia langsung eneg. Mereka berdo'a semoga Ichigo tidak memilih Orihime demi keselamatannya.

Ichigo kini membuka lemari baju. "Hmm, jumlah rok dan celanamu seimbang. Benar-benar tipeku!" Orihime langsung jerit-jerit senang sementar Rukia dan Toshiro teriak-teriak panik dalam hati. _BODOH! JANGAN PILIH DIA KALO ELO MASIH SAYANG NYAWAMU! _teriak mereka berdua kepada Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo melihat ada tumpukan baju di sudut kamar. "Eww, apa itu tumpukan baju kotormu? Kurasa ini saatnya pakai spy kit." Ichigo mengambil sarung tangan karet dan memakai. Dengan menggunakan sarung tangan itu, dia melihat tumpukan pakaian itu. "Sepertinya ini beneran baju kotormu… Aww…"

"Eh! Bukan, kok! Itu baju-baju yang belum kusetrika!" kata Orihime.

"Hah? Elo tumpuk begitu saja dipojok?" jerit Rukia.

"Habis nggak ada tempat lagi…"

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Tapi, kan, setidaknya bisa kau lipat agar terlihat lebih rapi…"

Setelah puas, Ichigo mendekati komputer Orihime dan menyalakannya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat wallpapernya adalah 2 orang sedang bertinju. "Umm, sepertinya kamu cewek yang ekstrem…" Dia lalu melihat-lihat filenya. Lalu dia masuk ke internet. "Eits, sepertinya kamu belum log out blogmu. Akan kulihat…" Di blog terpajang jumlah pengikutnya. Disitu tertulis '52 followers'. "Wow, sepertinya kau punya cukup banyak pengikut. Berarti kau cukup pandai bergaul. Sudah gitu suka masak. Hmm. I love it."

"Kyaaaa! Terima kasih!" seru Orihime.

_ELO NIAT BUNUH DIRI YA?_ jerit Toshiro dan Rukia dengan histeris dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Sudah selesai! Kita bertemu di rumahku, nona-nona…" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Orihime jerit-jerit kesenangan. Rukia langsung semangat.

"Yes! Sekarang saatnya kita obrak-abrik kamar cowok itu!" seru Rukia.

Toshiro mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. "Hmm, boleh juga. Ayo, kita buat kamar cowok itu menjadi seperti Titanic."

* * *

**Rumah Kurosaki**

"Wow! Ternyata orangtuanya punya klinik! Keren!" seru Orihime.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" sorak Rukia. Orihime, Rukia, dan Toshiro langsung masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menuju kamar Ichigo bak _hooligan_. "Yahuuy!"

Orihime membuka lemari pakaiannya. "Wah! Keren! Ada seragam karate juga! Ah! Sabuk hitam!" Orihime langsung melihat baju-baju yang lainnya dan mencoba memakai sebuah jas juga topi hitam. "Nah! Bagaimana?"

"Bagus! Elo kelihatan kayak detektif Orihime!" puji Rukia. Cewek dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu nampak sedang menggeledah lemari lain. "Wah! Lihat ini!" Rukia mengeluarkan beberapa pasang sepatu olah raga. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar suka olahraga! Selain sepatu juga ada peralatan lain."

Toshiro melihat-lihat isi rak buku Ichigo. "Hmm… Selera orang itu lumayan juga. Sherlock Holmes, William Shakespeare, terus… Bahkan dia punya koleksi lengkap Harry Potter! Eh, ada juga New Moon, Twilight… Boleh juga. Kapan-kapan akan ku pinjam."

Rukia langsung berada disamping Toshiro. "Eh? New Moon? Mana? Mana? Aku suka banget itu!"

"Eh! Eh! Lihat, deh! Dia punya gitar! Kyaaaa!" jerit Orihime. "Toshiro-kun, kamu bisa main gitar?"

"Bisa, kok! Mau main?" tawar Toshiro sambil duduk dikasur Ichigo dan mengambil gitarnya Ichigo itu.

"Bisa lagu Change? Itu, opening Bleach ke-12!" kata Rukia.

Toshiro bersiap. "Oke…"

Saat sedang asyik menggeledah sambil bernyanyi, Ichigo datang. "Hallo, girls!"

"Hai~!" balas Rukia dan Orihime dengan semangat. Toshiro menghela nafas lalu meletakkan gitar yang tadi dia mainkan ke tempatnya. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memeriksa kamar kalian semua… Kalau bisa ingin gue pilih semua, tapi tentu saja nggak bisa," terang Ichigo.

"Ya, kalau elo melakukannya, sama saja elo itu playboy…" komentar Toshiro.

"Wow, ternyata elo pintar sekali ngomong ya."

"Thanks, gue selalu juara di ajang debat."

Ichigo kembali tersenyum. "Oke. Di kamar pertama, aku suka sekali dengan hobimu merancang baju sendiri juga selera pakaianmu. Di kamar kedua, aku suka dengan keahlianmu dibidang akademik dan non-akademik. Diantara piala-piala itu kulihat ada piala untuk lomba menyanyi, itu keren. Lalu di kamar ketiga, aku suka karena kau suka bergaul dan kau suka memasak."

Ichigo mengambil nafas lalu baru mulai bicara lagi. "Tapi, sayang sekali, kamar nomor 3… Aku mengeleminasimu. Siapa pemiliknya?"

Orihime terlihat kecewa. "Itu kamarku."

"Maaf, ya, tapi, kamu harus keluar. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo sambil menyalami Orihime.

"Iya, aku Inoue Orihime. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Tentu saja." Ichigo kembali menatap ke orang asing yang ada dikamarnya setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. "Yah, sekarang tinggal kamar nomor 1 dan 2. Aku bingung memilih kamar yang mana… Tapi, sayang sekali untuk pemilik kamar nomor 2…"

Toshiro dalam hati lonjak-lonjak gembira. _Yeah! Nah, bagus! Jangan pilih kamarku! Soalnya gue cowok, bego!_ batin Toshiro. Sedang Rukia sudah salting. _Kyaaaaaaa! Gue dipilih!_

"…kamu yang kupilih sebagai pasanganku…"

Olala, ternyata kalimat Ichigo tadi masih ada sambungannya.

"A-apa?" teriak Rukia dan Toshiro bersamaan. Shock.

"Nggak paham ya? Gue memilih pemilik kamar nomor 2 sebagai pasanganku," terang Ichigo. "Masa kalian nggak paham hanya karena tadi aku putus, sih? Oke, siapa pemiliknya? Aku udah penasaran, nih…"

"Itu kamar… gue…" kata Toshiro dengan muka pucat.

"Sukses ya! Toshiro…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dia menyalami Ichigo. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ichigo! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia! Kapan-kapan aku pinjam New Moon-nya ya!"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya! Datang saja kesini sesukamu!" Begitu pintu tertutup, Ichigo menatap Toshiro. "Jadi… Siapa namamu, hime?" tanyanya sambil mencium tangan Toshiro.

"Hi-Hitsugaya Toshiro…" jawab Toshiro yang masih belum sadar dari shocknya.

Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Toshiro. "Hahaha, namamu kayak namanya anak cowok ya…"

Toshiro langsung sadar dari shocknya. **"GUE ITU EMANG COWOK, BEGO! COWOK!"** teriaknya.

"Ha-hah?" Sekarang ganti Ichigo yang shock. "Elo… cowok? Masa elo gay?"

"Ya, bukanlah! Sebenarnya yang harus diperiksa itu kamarnya kakakku, Hinamori Momo! Tapi, para kru Room Raiders sialan itu salah culik! Malah gue yang dibawa!" terang Toshiro. "Awalnya akan dibatalin acara hari ini, tapi seorang kru cewek yang sepertinya maniak yaoi itu malah minta dilanjutin!"

"Pantas dikamarmu nggak ada rok sama sekali!"

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan masih waras!"

Ichigo berpikir sebentar. "…"

"Makanya, boleh gue pulang?"

Tapi, Ichigo malah memeluk Toshiro. "Tak masalah… Kalo dilihat-lihat elo nggak kalah manis sama cewek."

**"EGH? TAPI… GUE STRAIGHT!"**

"No problem… Gue akan dengan senang hati merubah hal itu. Elo pasti bakal suka ini, Toshiro…"

**"KU-KUROSAKI… HENTIKAN! AH! HENTIKAN… GYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**

**Sementara itu di tempat Hinamori…**

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanya Isane. "Kamu nggak enak badan?"

"Uuuh…" Cewek berambut hitam dikuncir 2 yang dipanggil Hinamori itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya khawatir sama Shiro-chan… Rasanya telah terjadi sesuatu padanya…"

"Tidak mungkin, ah, Momo-chan!" celetuk Yoruichi. "Shiro-chan itu 'kan kalau tidak salah pernah juara karate. Lagipula lumayan galak! Tenang saja, Momo-chan…"

Hinamori akhirnya tersenyum kembali. "Oh! Benar juga! Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita latihan sebentar lagi! Kita harus bisa memenangkan _dance competition_ ini untuk kelima kalinya!"

**"Yaaaay~!"**

**

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"ICHIHITSU IS THE BEST!"** (dilempari golok sama yaoi haters) "Hueee… Habisnya ini requestnya Hi-chan…"

Hi-chan : "Yaha! Hidup IchiHitsu! Setelah ini bikinin GrimmUqui ya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"APA? NO WAY! GUE NGGAK SUKA PAIR YAOI SELAIN UKE=HITSU! LAGIPULA ELO DAPAT VIRUS ITU DARI MANA?"**

Hi-chan : "Nggak dari mana-mana… Kan 'mas' tahu sendiri kalo aku nggak bisa caranya internetan."

Ichigo : "Oke! Sekian dari kami!"

All : **"PLEASE REVIEW!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"DAN HIDUP ICHIHITSU!"** (dihajar readers)


End file.
